King of Wishful Thinking
by GodOfAllCats
Summary: Zuko and Rikka were from two different walks of life, but war forced their childhoods together and fate pulled them apart. Was it just wishful thinking that they would forget about each other? Especially when Rikka returns in the most unexpected of ways. (Rated M for later chapters).
1. New Beginnings

**(A/N: Hi guys, so as you can see I've decided to revamp Green Eyes, and give it a new title. I had a new idea that would work for this fic, but because I hadn't updated it in a while, it seemed impossible to add it in. So, I decided to chop and change it a bit. I hope you still like it though, please enjoy and feel free to review!)**

Rikka sat beneath the over-hanging tree, a blood orange cupped in her small, chubby hands. The six-year-old looked at it confused, they never had such strange fruit back in the Earth Kingdom. Turning the fruit back and forth, and tossing it from hand to hand, Rikka pulled a disgusted face, her nose scrunching up. It did not look very appetising in the slightest. A laugh came from behind a tree, it was small, and sounded almost involuntary. Rikka jumped, dropping the fruit from her hands.

"Who's there?" She called out, quickly standing and brushing down the new Fire Nation robes she had been given once she had arrived at the palace. The laughter stifled quickly, Rikka glanced around, the only sounds were the soft quacking of the turtle-ducks in the pond near-by. "I mean it," she breathed out in fear, "I will burn you if I have too!" The threat was clearly empty, but it was enough for someone to shuffle behind the tree, and then slowly step out. He was small, she noted, but taller than she was. His amber eyes sparkled with childhood bliss, and his lips were curved in a small, mischievous smile. He bent down, some of his hair falling from his neat top knot and falling into his pale face, she watched as he scooped up the blood orange from the grass, and brushed it against his red shirt before handing it back to her.

"You shouldn't waste these, you know, they are considered a delicacy." He explained, still holding the blood orange out to her. Rikka still looked at it in a funny way, cocking her head at it and crinkling her nose.

"It doesn't _feel_ or look right, why would you eat it?" Rikka asked the boy, taking the blood orange from his hand, and once again turning it in her hands like some queer object. The boy looked at her confused.

"Well," the boy reasoned, "you look a little odd too," he gestured to Rikka's bright green eyes that she had inherited from her father, "but that doesn't mean people should treat you different." Rikka heard him, but her eyes were still heavily focused on the blood orange in her hand. She supposed he was right, but she didn't seem to back down from her first thought of the fruit. The boy, finally recognising her confused look, gave a sudden intake of realisation. "You've never had a blood orange before?" He asked, stepping a little closer to Rikka. Rikka shook her head, causing her dark hair, that was half up, and half down, to brush against her back.

"No, they don't sell them where I'm from," she whispered, a little shyly. The boy, however took no notice of her now quiet tone, and very carefully plucked the orange from her hand. Once again he was holding it, and once again, he gave her a knowing smile.

"That's okay, let me show you," he told her softly, now standing beside Rikka, the orange in his left hand, and his right thumb piercing into the skin. "First you peel it, see, just like this," he showed her, peeling the orange slowly so that Rikka could follow his movements. Once the orange skin was gone, the orange was now a dark red, almost like everything in the Fire Nation. The boy carefully separated a single section, and handed it to Rikka, "try a piece." He told her, Rikka nodded, and took the single red piece. The boy watched as Rikka placed the piece in her mouth, and her eyes widened at the sweet taste that exploded on the tip of her tongue. She looked at the boy in wonderment, as he laughed, and placed a slice in his mouth.

"That tastes amazing!" Rikka exclaimed, once she had finished her small piece, her eyes turning towards the basket that had sat beside her under the tree, she then turned to the boy and smiled brightly. "Would you like to share the rest of my lunch? A nice lady made me it, but I don't know what a lot of the food is..." Rikka admitted, wringing her hands together embarrassed, the boy glanced at the basket, then the blood orange in his hands.

"Do you have any more of these?" He asked, holding up the orange. Rikka nodded her head and he beamed at her. "Sure! But don't tell my sister." He warned as both children moved towards the basket, and sat down on the soft grass under the tree.

"You have a sister?" Rikka asked him as she pulled out a thick loaf of bread and halving it between them. The boy took the bread and nodded his head as he took a bite. "What's she like?" Rikka asked, nibbling on her own bread. The boy gulped and pulled a face.

"Azula? She's not really nice, she can be really mean but my father doesn't see it. Azula is a prodigy." He stated this as if it were matter-of-fact, and nobody could argue this fact. Rikka drew her brows together.

"A what?" She didn't know what the word meant, and clearly neither did the boy who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the fact she's a really, really good Firebender." At this statement, Rikka's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Your sister can Firebend? That's so cool!" Rikka easily celebrated this girl's praises, to her anybody who could Firebend was amazing in her eyes. The boy narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It's not really, I mean, a lot of people in the Fire Nation can firebend, it's not like it's something unheard of," he took another large bite of the bread. "Even I can firebend, although I'm not as good as Az-"

"You can firebend?!" Rikka interrupted, her face now alight with curiousity and whatever wisdom this boy held. Once again he shrugged, finishing the bread. "Can you show me?" Rikka questioned, the boy looked at her bewildered.

"I can't, I told you I'm not that good." The boy told her, Rikka puffed out her cheek a bit annoyed.

"That's sad," she pouted as she looked around the garden, "it would be fun to see another person bend fire," she admitted. The boy looked at her quizzically.

"Another?" He asked the question with a hint of interest, Rikka nodded her head vigorously, now her eyes alight with a secret. The bread was still in her hand, and her mouth was a bit full, but she was too excited and could barely contain her secret.

"You have to promise not to tell, but I'm a -"

"Zuko? Zuko, are you out here?" The voice was a man's voice and easily detectable to Rikka's ears. She instantly froze as the boy, she now guessed was called Zuko, shot to his feet. A large grin plastered on his face.

"Lu Ten!" He shouted with much joy, then he turned to Rikka and held out his hand. "Come on, you have to meet Lu Ten, he's the greatest cousin ever! But also, he's a soldier! You'll like him, he's so cool!" Rikka blinked, and then nodded. She took Zuko's hand, and allowed him to lead her along the garden and towards a walk way, half indoors and half out, large pillars keeping the roof up. A young man stood there, his eyes following the two children who ran towards him, Zuko keeping at a steady pace, while Rikka stumbled behind him.

"There he is, and - who is that?" The man seemed to be talking to himself as he asked the question, his eyes following the two children as they grew closer to him. Drawing to a halt, Zuko let go of Rikka's hand.

"Lu Ten, you're back! We missed you so much, and you've missed a lot! I've got to show you the new firebending forms I learned!" Zuko gushed, his face eager as he told him all his news. He had both his hands clenched into fists and held them close to his chest. The man smiled and patted Zuko's head affectionately.

"Well, that's all very interesting, and I hope to hear and see it all. But I'm more curious about your friend," he pointed to Rikka, "she's new, or at least, I think she is." The man – Lu Ten seemed confused.

"Oh," Zuko jumped as he noticed Rikka standing red cheeked beside him. "This is my friend," Zuko said, in way of introduction. Lu Ten chuckled.

"I gathered that, but what's her name?" Zuko looked startled and a little ashamed at this, then turned to Rikka with drawn brows.

"What _is_ your name?" Zuko finally asked, at this Rikka giggled, and gave a small smile.

"Rikka, it's not very pretty." Rikka noted, and Zuko shrugged as Lu Ten simply looked her up and down, a look of realisation dawning on his face.

"So you're the Earth Kingdom girl with the Firebending talent. Your smaller than I thought." Lu Ten muttered as he looked Rikka up and down in curiosity.


	2. Training

Zuko and Azula were, in the eyes of nine-year-old Rikka, master Firebenders. Perhaps they couldn't exactly be described as masters by others, but to Rikka, that was exactly what they were. She was amazed by how fast they moved, how beautiful and fluid their motions were. Even when Zuko fumbled in a stance, it was clear that both Azula and Zuko were born to be Firebending Masters. It was Rikka that struggled to keep up with them. Sometimes it was that her forms weren't right, other times they were right but she was too heavy on her feet. Rikka felt her own frustration, and could see Sifu Kunyo's. It was clear she was not up to scratch like the Firebending royals.

"Miss Rikka, will you please refrain from being so heavy on your feet. You will never catch up if you do not refrain from doing so!" Kunyo lectured, watching with much pride as Azula and Zuko seemed to grasp his teachings a lot easier, the latter being a bit slower. Rikka grumbled on her bed, nothing was right for Kunyo, not if she was bending beside Zuko and Azula. Rikka hated it, too fast or too slow, she was never perfect. Even Zuko, who was constantly chastised by his father for his firebending form was nothing but praised when Rikka was in the room with him. She glared at Sifu Kunyo and moved again, but she was too slow, gaining a glare from the firebending master. Rikka sighed, she missed Iroh. He never pushed too hard, and knew that her early teachings had still stayed with her. After all, she had been taught by an Earthbender. Kunyo didn't seem to understand or even care, he demanded she be as perfect as his own, permanent students.

Rikka hadn't been paying attention, and she almost didn't react quickly enough. Rikka's heart felt like it was hitting painfully against her chest, she felt the heat of the flames before she had seen them, and almost didn't catch them in time. But it was all an almost. Her reflexes kicked in, her body moved faster than it ever had before, she was light on her feet. The best thing about fire, for Rikka, was something so uncontrollable could always become hers, it was the only real thing she could claim in the Fire Nation. Her bending was something nobody could take away. Her bending kept her safe. The flames split for her, moving around her like a river splitting around a large rock. Before she was the target of the flames, but she had moved them, her fingers had met the fire and as she stretched her arms, the fire hit against the training room wall, burning dark, clear marks into the solid wood. Rikka felt the heat pulse through her as she landed onto her feet, her heart still beating wildly and she could still feel the heat coursing through her. She had fallen onto a single knee, she had never done something like that before, she had never blocked fire before. Her head snapped up, her eyes lit up in anger as she glared at Kunyo. His fist was still pointed in her direction, he had been smirking, but she watched his face fall, his mouth gapping open.

"You did that on purpose!" Rikka yelled, her finger pointed directly at Kunyo who still seemed bewildered by what had happened. Rikka straightened, she may have felt unstable on her feet, but she tried not to let it show. "Are you crazy?!" Rikka yelled at Kunyo, who reacted then. He straightened himself and shot Rikka a glare of his own. His eyes slanted in anger. Kunyo looked Rikka up and down, scrutinising her.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked incredulously, his eyebrows raised. Rikka took a step back, she had been angry before, but now she was furious. She had wanted an apology from the teacher and not the question that had been directed at her. Rikka's eyebrows flew up almost to her hairline.

"Who cares who taught me?" Rikka yelled, keeping her rage directed at Kunyo, forgetting that she was not alone with the teacher. "You tried to barbeque me, you could have killed me!" Rikka had never risen her voice, not in the Fire Nation. He had taught her not to challenge those above her, and knew he would be angry when he found out. But all she could think about was how her own temporary teacher had tried to burn her.

"You blocked my fire, perfectly, and might I add that is a great feat for anyone. In fact, it is impossible, you should have simply moved out of the way." He paused, and walked up to Rikka, towering over the girl like a lanky giant, his eyes like a dragon's. "Never mind. I won't get a straight answer from you, no matter how hard I try. We are done for the day Miss Rikka, you may leave early." Kunyo turned back to his own students, singing the praises of Azula. Rikka's eyes locked with Zuko's, and she could see nothing but sympathy in his amber gaze. She didn't bother to bow respectfully as she left, yanking open only one side of the double doors of the training room, allowing it to slam behind her wordlessly.

Rikka found herself alone in the large, vast corridor. The training room had been put at the end of the stretching hall, it lacked rooms, and fell silent whenever the doors of the room were closed. She wondered if the training room, with its towering wooden walls and high ceiling, had been used to train more than just two royal children. If the Fire Lord's had trained with other upper class children. Gazing around the corridor, it was hard to believe it was ever filled with life. Rikka had grown accustomed to the Palace in only three years. The expansive red carpets, gold painted walls and blood red curtains made of silk reminded Rikka that the palace wasn't her home, but her prison. She didn't belong to its grandeur. Even if Rikka dressed in fine clothes, even her own training clothes were the best money could buy, she still didn't it. She dressed how Iroh had requested, she dressed in the ornate robes Iroh provided. Despite her anger she was happy to wonder around in her training clothes, it was the only freedom she had in the Fire Nation. The tunic and cotton bottoms reminded her of what she used to wear before the Fire Nation, even if the colours were completely different.

Rikka concentrated to the sound of her bare feet against the carpeted floor. She allowed herself to think of all the curse words she had ever learned. She cursed the Fire Nation for starting the war that took her away from her home, she cursed Azula for her constant bullying and cruelty, she cursed Iroh for taking her away, Kunyo for trying to burn her, Ozai for his own disdain towards her, she cursed Azulon for not letting her go home and she cursed herself – especially herself, because she wasn't strong enough. Rikka followed the corridor subconsciously. The one thing about the Fire Nation was, no matter how vastly complicated the whole place was, the palace itself was just a collection of corridors that all led you to a place you knew. By the time Rikka had noticed where she was, all the Fire Nation's Fire Lords were gazing down at her with dead eyes. All of them were painted to be powerful men, but they had all died and all that was left of their greatness were the paintings. Rikka followed each of them, they had each been great in their own right. The further down Rikka got however, the more their greatness wore on until there was nothing left, just intimidation. Rikka found she had stopped in front of one painting she hadn't realised she had been looking for.

Rikka had always pictured him as old and crumbling, but he was youthful in his painting, power seemed to radiate from his painting and his eyes seemed alive. His own painting seemed to shadow the other Fire Lords and it made her want to cower. Rikka had always wanted to meet him, the Fire Lord that had died before her time. She wanted to scream her hatred at him. Rikka would stay up at night and think about how she could hate someone she had never really met. He had done so much to her, and he wasn't alive to answer her questions. Staring up at Sozin, she knew she couldn't possibly hate a man any more or less than she hated him. Even Ozai didn't reach the same level as she hated the dead Fire Lord. The Fire Nation sang his praise, and made Sozin the hero of every story, but he had still died in the end. The soldiers surrounded Sozin's feet caused Rikka to shake her head, their painted forms held Sozin up high. She turned her head up so she could look the picture right in the eye.

"This is your fault!" She yelled up, clutching her hands into fists. She wanted to burn the painting in her rage but the unfathomable punishment that could possibly follow kept her at bay.

"You know, shouting at the painting will only make you more frustrated." Rikka whirled around, she knew the minute she heard the soft voice she was in trouble. Hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was, Rikka gazed up and met the kind eyes of Princess Ursa. Her thick brown hair sat half up and half down, cascading almost beautifully down her back. She was smiling at Rikka kindly, her hands clasped in front of her. Ursa cocked her head curiously at Rikka, before glancing up at Sozin's portrait, a dark shadow falling over her face. "I know how frustrated it must make you, staring up at a face that can't answer back." She turned back to Rikka, walking over to her she placed a gentle hand on Rikka's shoulder.

"It doesn't help to blame a dead man, Rikka. It won't help." Rikka gazed up at Ursa, it was always striking how much Zuko and Azula resembled their mother. Even her smile was the same as Zuko's. She didn't look down at Rikka, it was like she was speaking to the painting. And when she finally did look at Rikka, she was smiling again. "It seems it is almost time for afternoon tea. Would you care to join me?"

Xxx

When Rikka had agreed to have tea with Ursa, she hadn't imagined it to be so strange. Rikka thought herself the opposite to the woman that sat across from her, and it wasn't even just personality wise. It was clear, when looking at Ursa she was born to be a princess. Her dark hair didn't even attempt to resist the typical half up/half down hairstyle that Rikka's own hair did. The Fire Nation robes, that Rikka had found so heavy, and the colour of blood complimented her pale complexion. Ursa was like a princess from a fairy-tale. Nothing like Rikka, who sat with her own hair in a messy top-knot, strands of it sticking to the back of her neck with sweat. Her training clothes crumpled. When Ursa caught Rikka's eye and smiled before sipping her tea.

"I have always wanted to have tea with Azula, just like this. Of course, she is very much like Ozai and isn't one for close family bonding." Ursa commented off-handed. Rikka watched her take another sip of tea and copied the Princess's actions. Ursa raised a delicate brow. "Did you and your mother have a good relationship?" Rikka tried to not choke on her tea, her eyes watered as she contained the coughing. Ursa leaned forward concerned, but Rikka only gave her a toothy grin. Ursa reached into her sleeve and pulled out a silk handkerchief, and handed it to Rikka. "There, there." She whispered softly. "You don't have to answer if it's too difficult. Ozai reminds me that I don't think things through." Rikka smiled at Ursa, but couldn't help but looked surprised. She seemed so…normal.

Rikka shook her head once she realised she hadn't replied to Ursa, and she straightened instantly. Zuko had been the only one to ask about her family, his curiosity had been that only a child possessed. Ursa seemed to hold that same curiosity. "No, it's okay, I was just a little surprised." Rikka admitted almost shamefully. "Really, I can't remember mum that well. I think we were close, but..." Rikka trailed off, looking into her tea. "I think I was closer to my dad." Ursa looked at Rikka, the young girl could see the questions fluttering in the Princess's eyes.

"So, you and your father were close." She stated it as if to be sure she had heard Rikka correctly. "Similar to Azula and Ozai?" The question fell in the silence. Rikka thought for a minute, trying to remember her father. She remembered he was like Ozai, he was strong and his shoulders broad. But she had never feared her father the way she feared the Fire Lord. His green eyes had been kind, and he never once judged her for being a Firebender. He should have hated her, even if she was his child, she was part of a culture that had caused him nothing but pain. "Rikka?" Her name was said gently, and Rikka answered only by looking Ursa in the eye.

"No, I don't think so." She answered softly, her father was too kind. "He taught me how to Firebend. Well, he tried to. He was an Earthbender and the only firebending forms he knew were from fighting. He taught me how to firebend using earthbending. He gave me in trouble if I did wrong and praised me when I did right." Ursa smiled as she listened, only sipping at her tea occasionally. "My parents fought the Fire Nation, they didn't want Iroh to take me away." She found it easy to talk to Ursa, the same way she found it easy to talk to Ursa, it was like talking to Zuko for her.

Ursa moved round the table so she was sitting beside Rikka, and took Rikka's hair out of the top knot. Ursa ran her fingers through Rikka's hair. "Rikka, I need to ask you a favour. Will you promise to look after Zuko for me?" It seemed a lot to place on a nine year olds shoulder, but Rikka nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course, Zuko's my friend." Rikka felt Ursa put an arm around her shoulder, and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Rikka."


	3. Agni Kai

It felt like Iroh had come back too late. Disinherited and without an heir, it felt like he had limped back to the Fire Nation, a shadow of what he once was. Rikka had grown a bit since then, her stubbornness and attitude began to show more and more. With Ursa gone, Zuko had become more isolated from the rest of the Fire Nation royal family, and it felt he was becoming more of an outcast than Rikka was. There was one difference between Rikka and Zuko though, their blood still divided them.

Zuko had been allowed to enter the War Chamber, attended by Iroh. But it would've been too far to allow Rikka, a girl from the Earth Kingdom, into such an important meeting. The guard who stood by the entrance watched Rikka pace back-and-forth, his eyes unfocused. Rikka was sure she could sneak pass him, but doubted she would do much by the time she got in. Rikka tried to push down the part of her that was so curious as she paced, she paused and stared at the door in frustration. She looked up at the guard in annoyance.

"Do you know what's happening?" The guard glanced at her, before turning away disinterested. Rikka huffed, and almost as if on que the hall erupted as men of high ranking left the room. Rikka kept her eyes peeled, waiting for the familiar face of Zuko, spotting Iroh first. Rikka rushed over, but she still couldn't see Zuko, not even beside his uncle. Iroh locked onto her, his amber eyes meeting her green and she knew that she wasn't to come up to him. Stopping, Rikka turned on her heels, following the flow of men that poured into the hall.

Rikka skirted around them, going unnoticed by the vast majority, she was nobody important, she was only a child playing in the halls of the Palace. She found her way to one of the side doors that led into a large open corridor that had arches to her left. Now on her own, Rikka strutted across the grassy area, away from the stone path and towards the turtle duck pond. The tree she had met Zuko under still shadowed the ground, and Rikka found herself under the familiar spot under the tree, her head resting against the trunk.

"I know you're hiding," she spoke ever so softly, her eyes closing slowly as she took fistfuls of grass out of the ground. "Was it that bad?" She heard the soft thump of someone falling out of the branches, landing gently beside her. Rikka didn't bother to open her eyes, she kept herself in the same position. She heard the noise of someone sitting beside her, and the heat of someone's hand stopping her from tugging out the grass.

"I've made a big mistake." The voice was Zuko's, soft and lulling. She could picture Zuko, his knees tucked up to his chest and his pony tail brushing just against his shoulders, his gentle eyes watching her. "I''ve challenged one of the Generals to an Agni Kai." Rikka's hand paused mid fist, her eyes opening slowly, she focused on Zuko. It wasn't that he was a bad firebender, she had always looked up to him, and thought he was one of the best she had ever seen. He had always had the best of training, and was amazing to watch. But he had always been too gentle to duel before. She remembered the look Iroh had given her, the _not just now, Rikka._ He'd hardly ever given her that look, but he had when he'd left the war meeting.

"What do you mean you've challenged someone to an Agni Kai? Zuko, what did you do?" Rikka's eyes were like saucers. She was staring at Zuko like she had never seen him before. "What were you thinking?" She had moved position now, so she was kneeling in front of him, her eyes alight with worry.

"I didn't mean it! Besides, Rikka they were sending our men off to slaughter, just to lure in the Earth Kingdom army-"

"So you thought you'd just challenge him to an Agni Kai?" Rikka tried not to yell, but it took all she could to keep it in. Zuko shook his own head.

"Will you listen, Rik! No, I didn't challenge him, not for the Agni Kai, but I did challenge his plan. It just, it can't be settled any other way." He seemed to sit up then, acting a little cocky. "Besides, the General has to let me win, I'm a prince of the Fire Nation, the heir." Zuko seemed to blow his own trumpet, but his face fell when he saw Rikka's glare.

"Don't act cocky, you idiot." She his arm then, watching with vague satisfaction as he flinched. "There, I hurt you." With that she stood, watching as he rubbed his arm, pouting. Rikka rolled her pretty green eyes.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked, he sounded annoyed, but couldn't hide the slight smile from his face. Rikka shrugged and held out her hand.

"I'm going to train, coming, pretty boy?"

Xxx

Rikka walked side by side with Iroh, his armour made him more imposing than his regular robes. She could still see the general that had taken her away from her home so many years ago. He towered over her, but he ensured she still dressed like she was in as just a powerful rank as he was. Rikka kept pace with him easily.

"He's such an idiot, how could he challenge a General to an Agni Kai? How could you let him?" Rikka snapped, still annoyed with the whole thing. Iroh didn't bother to answer, he just smiled slightly. Rikka felt him place a hand on her shoulder, patting it gently.

"We will not be able to support Zuko if neither of us are willing to stay positive. It will be over shortly." Iroh spoke calmly, but it did nothing to calm Rikka's frayed nerves, and neither did the large crowd that was beginning to form around the podium. Iroh, again, didn't seem as concerned, or perhaps that was just how he was. The crowd seemed to split for him, and Rikka followed him as the crowd closed in behind her.

"It seems we aren't the only ones to show our support," Iroh muttered as he moved. Rikka looked around the rowdy crowd.

"But who are they here to support?" Rikka asked the now silent general. He walked slowly, nearly the front of the stage, and being stopped by a very familiar face. Azula seemed to be standing on her own, in Fire Nation armour, a cruel curve to her pretty lips.

"Uncle, Rikka." She greeted almost cooly, her gold eyes fixed on them. "It is nice to see people with _some_ standing in this hideous crowd. I saved you some form of spot, really, I couldn't stand anyone standing near me." Iroh smiled at his niece, but Rikka could see something vague in his eyes.

"That is very kind of you, Azula." Iroh thanked, standing slightly behind Azula, Rikka staying near him. The crowd fell quiet as the two challengers took to the stage and Rikka froze. She could see Zuko, his back to his opponent, his hair brushing against his red shoulder garment. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the crowd that looked up at him, but Rikka's eyes didn't focus on Zuko. Her eyes fell on his opponent. Fire Lord Ozai had his back to his son. A towering mass of muscle, if he didn't burn his son he could crush him. He was older, but he was fascinating, she had never seen Ozai look so empowering before, she'd never been so scared of him.

When they turned, she noticed that Zuko felt the same way, fear flooded his amber eyes and his stance began to falter, his father, no, the Fire Lord towered over him with no fear, with no repentance. As Zuko began to shake and fall, Ozai walked toward him, he didn't waver when facing his son. Rikka watched as Zuko fell to his knees, almost automatically bowing down to his father, his palms flat against the floor. She could see his lips moving, tears rolling down his cheeks. An Agni Kai can mean your death, Iroh had once said. Rikka knew what Zuko was doing, he was begging for his life. Almost instinctively, Rikka gripped onto Iroh's arm, almost to keep her up.

"You _will_ learn respect," Rikka could hear Ozai spit at his son as he towered over Zuko. "And suffering will be your teacher!" Rikka watched as her body began to stiffen, Zuko was looking up at his father, pleading him to not go through with this and stop this madness.

"Iroh," Rikka barely gasped out as flames shot from Ozai's closed fist. She watched in fear as the flames hit Zuko's face, the burning flesh filling her nostrils. She watched Zuko stagger back on his knees, ripping to the side as he grasped his face. Rikka watched as Ozai took a step back, straightening himself.

"This is what happens to those who disrespect me." Ozai gestured to his son, "no traitor is spared, no failure is accepted!" He yelled so that the crowd would hear them. To Rikka's astonishment they cheered, loud enough to drown out Zuko's screams of pain. But Rikka stayed focus on Ozai, she could see him moving into a different form. His muscles twitched as he moved, his palm out. She remembered this form just once in her life, and hit seemed almost instinctive. Her body moved on its own, she could feel Iroh reach out for her, but miss her. For once, Rikka was thankful for her small form, slipping through the crowd seemed easy, but her eyes were only on Zuko. Her mind racing as she leapt up. Rikka felt her feet thump on the platform.

It was like a dream, her feet moved to steady her, her face began to feel hot as the flames closed in on her. Rikka pushed her hands forward, her body becoming one with the flames, Ozai's flames becoming hers. The flames were hot, powerful, and forceful. Rikka felt fear run through her, but she felt the fire move around her, splitting to make room for her in the middle of them. It was like a she was a rock in the middle of a river. The flames moved around her.

When she no longer felt the fire, Rikka fell onto one knew in front of Zuko, her body shielding his broken form. She could hear the quietness of the crowd, eyes focusing solely on her, And Rikka knew what she had done was a mistake. Her breathing felt heavy, like she was forcing her breaths, her heart beating replaced the sound of the roaring flames. Mistakes, she knew, had been made. And like Zuko, she wouldn't walk away from this unscathed. She was bowing, almost automatically, to her Fire Lord. She could see the anger in his eyes, and knew what she had done was unforgivable.

"Rikka," he spat out her name, disgusted by it. "What do I owe this pleasure? You cannot fight on my son's behalf, that isn't the rules." She flinched at his words, it felt like he was talking down to Rikka, like she was a small child and not someone that had just blocked his own flames.

"Not at all, My Lord." Rikka pushed down her anger and fear, trying not to shake. What had happened to Zuko could easily happen to her. She wasn't important. "I just thought that, perhaps another punishment might be safer. If you do not show your son mercy, you could be without a male heir." She felt the glares that Azula threw in her direction, and gulped down. "What I mean, Fire Lord Ozai, is that what lessons can a dead man learn?" Rikka kept her eyes on Ozai, watching him mull over what he said. She then watched as a cruel smile crossed his lips. His arms swinging out as he addressed the crowd.

"Young Rikka joined our family many years ago, she was cared for by brother and mentored along with my children. Her loyalty to her prince will not be forgotten!" The crowd cheered, but Rikka could hear the malice in his voice. "She will be rewarded for this, with her Prince's life. I was spare my son!" Rikka heard the crowd then boo. Sparing your opponent in an Agni Kai was a sign of weakness, and Rikka felt her heart tighten. "Don't worry, he will still be punished, but he will live to see his punishment first hand." He then nodded to Rikka, the duel was over and she was safe to go.

Keeping her eyes on Ozai, Rikka stood straight and took a few steps back before turning around quickly, and gently taking one of Zuko's hands from his face. She could see the burn and took a deep breath. She couldn't cry or panic, not while Zuko was like this. Very carefully, she placed one of his arms around her shoulder, and with all the strength she could muster, she tugged him up so he was standing. His head lulled against her shoulder, and Rikka knew that he was far more hurt than what he appeared to be. Ozai looked her up and down as Rikka struggled to keep his son upright. He looked almost impressed.

"My Rikka, look how strong you are." He mocked her, Ozai, a man who had just mutilated his son was mocking her. Rikka glared at him, but very carefully smiled.

"Well, you know what they say about Earth Kingdom girls, we're stronger than we look."


	4. Prisoner of War at Last

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but this is just the bridge from Rikka's past to the main story line. Please enjoy and feel free to review!)**

"Well, at least he isn't dead." Rikka smiled at Iroh, Zuko didn't want to talk to her, and she couldn't say she blamed him. Iroh chuckled, though she thought that it sounded a little too forced. Iroh had stood very stiffly compared to his usual self, clasping his Pai Sho board in both hands. He was looking down at her with his gentle eyes. The sea salt air seemed to fill all of her senses, the ship shadowed the docks themselves. Rikka watched as Iroh debated the conversation ahead, the soldiers that were going with him marched with trunks and bags up onto the ship, talking away as they did so. Other guards stood waiting for Rikka to return to the palace.

"He means well, my nephew, he just isn't good with goodbyes." Iroh made the excuse softly, he might never see Rikka again, and the realisation hurt her more than anything. She gave him a gentle smile and shook her head. Rikka didn't think she'd cry over anything in the Fire Nation, and here she stood, crying over one of their damned Generals leaving.

"No, he's angry at me. I convinced Ozai to give him a different punishment," she smiled sadly, "but like I said, he isn't dead." Iroh shifted and turned, handing his Pai Sho board to one of the soldiers that were moving on the ship. They looked at Iroh startled, but took it anyway. Rikka watched the soldier continue walking, muttering something under his helmet. Rikka froze almost instantly when she felt Iroh throw his arms around her in a hug. Mechanically, Rikka put her own arms around Iroh, and allowed herself to fall into the hug.

This had been the second time that they had ever hugged, the first had been when he had come home after Lu Ten had died. Very slowly they pulled away from each other, and Rikka smiled up at her General. He was looking at her with something she had never seen in his eyes before. Maybe he was proud? Rikka straightened her tunic.

"It was a pleasure training under you, General Iroh." The formal goodbye felt stiff, but it felt like it was best. Iroh nodded, and gave a swift bow, and then straightened.

"I will hope to see you soon, I will send news to you when I can." With that Iroh turned away, and began to walk onto the ship, following the last of the soldiers onto the ship. Rikka kept a smile on her face, seeing Iroh march to the side as the large steps that granted access to the ship was hoisted up. Rikka watched Iroh come to the edge of the ship and wave down at her. Rikka waved back, seeing the guards that had come with her walk forward so that they stood on either side of her.

"Lady Rikka, you did not inform the General that you were to take the rest of Prince Zuko's punishment in the royal palace." The guard spoke softly, and Rikka was glad that staying with Iroh had given her the relationship she needed with them. Rikka kept smiling and waving, her lips barely moving as she spoke.

"No one outside of the palace needs to know."

Xxx

Rikka had decided to ignore the awaiting carriage, finding her last hours of freedom to be spent outdoors. One guard had gone ahead to inform the Palace that Rikka would be late, but one stayed with her. Qin Lee was a tall and imposing man who rarely took off his helmet. He kept pace with Rikka, and it felt for a moment she held some importance against the residence who lived in the Fire Nation capitol.

"I still think you should have told the Prince, or at least General Iroh of your plans." He lectured her, his laid-back attitude disappearing even if only for this moment. Rikka shook her head as she kept the pace slow. "He could have taken you with him." Qin Lee continued.

"That's traitor talk, Qin, besides who else would take the Prince's punishment willingly? Prince Zuko could be dead or face something much worse than being banished for life." Rikka explained, placing her hands behind her back as she kept pace.

"But it would spare-"

"It wouldn't spare anyone! It would make General Iroh blame himself and Zuko – well, who knows how he would act. You promise not to tell them, they can't hear of it, not what they'll do to me." Rikka barked, making a nearby woman jump slightly. Qin Lee nodded his head, even if he didn't agree to what she was saying.

"Yes, but I don't imagine they will be too cruel to you. You are General Iroh's precious student." Qin pointed out, almost like he was trying to comfort himself. Rikka couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips.

"Like they wouldn't be too cruel to Prince Zuko? No, I'll be a traitor over an outsider now, Qin. Please don't be too hopeful."


	5. Letters of Freedom

Rikka pulled on her shackles as the flow of lightening pulsed through her, burning through her torso and passing through the rest of her body. She could feel her limbs stiffen, then spasm, before falling limp, or as limp as they could with Rikka strung up. Rikka cracked open one eye, trying not to flinch in pain, but her eyes only met the fearsome amber gaze of Azula. Compared to Rikka's burned clothes and broken body, Azula was dressed immaculately. Her hair was perfect, along with her clothes, the torturing didn't touch her once.

"I don't see why father bothers torturing you." Azula didn't seem to pay much attention wo whether Rikka responded or not. "It's not like you can give us any information, you won't even scream." Rikka peered at Azula, not managing to glare. She had remembered the first time Azula's lightening had touched her, Rikka remembered the blood that had filled her mouth as she clamped down on her own tongue not wanting to let out a single scream. Rikka couldn't remember if she had screamed or not. Azula still paced the room, a smile twitching at her lips.

"My brother cared so much about you," she said it pityingly, shaking her head. "You befriended the wrong sibling." Rikka watched Azula come over, and took Rikka's face in one hand. Azula leaned in close and it still surprised Rikka at how young she was. "Look how your mistakes have led you here, my _favourite_ prisoner." Azula drawled. Rikka watched her take a step back, it was almost left a bittersweet taste. Rikka braced herself for the next shock, this was how Azula played, she'd talk to you, vent everything out, and then she would strike. The sound of the door opening startled Rikka, and even Princess Azula. Rikka had never felt as much relief to see a guard before.

"Princess Azula, Fire Lord Ozai would like to inform you that your time is up, and to remind you he would like the Lady Rikka alive." Azula scoffed at the words, and Rikka quickly felt worry for the guard's own safety on top of her own. But Azula made no move to attack him, instead she looked to Rikka with a look that meant death.

"Even now, you still keep your pathetic title." Azula turned, and Rikka watched the guard bow as Azula left the room, not straightening until she was fully out both ear-shot and eyesight. The guard came towards Rikka, taking keys from his belt. She felt his cool gloved hands touch her bare flesh as he began to unshackle her from the wall.

"You know; my title was technically revoked." Rikka huffed out, trying to keep humour in the very serious situation she had found herself in. She felt the final shackle unclasp, and her hands fell lose. She had expected to fall onto the cold, stone floor, but she stayed on her feet, the guard keeping her upright. He didn't seem bothered keeping up an injured prisoner. She felt him lean forward, his helmet brushed against her cheek.

"You are Lady Rikka to our General, and will be a Lady to us." His words were gentle, but Rikka pulled back as far as she could manage, staring up at the guard in shock.

"Iroh-"

"You've to go to your room, Lady Rikka, you will find a letter and a bag, I've to wish you luck." The guard waited until he knew he could let her go. Rikka looked at him in shock, how many men saw Iroh as just as important as his brother?

Xxx

Rikka's room was now a small box compared to her last room. A prisoner's room, she had to remind herself as she walked towards the pack that lay on her bed. Cautiously, Rikka opened up the bag, only to find clothes neatly folded and a small purse on top. Rikka picked up the purse up gingerly and pulled the sting and the purse opened, revealing plenty of coins. Pulling the strings, Rikka placed the purse back in the bag and picked up the letter that lay on the bed. It wasn't sealed, only folded. Rikka parted it and began to read.

 _Rikka,_

 _I wonder how the Fire Nation has been treating you since our departure? We've seen many of the world, and we have found the Avatar! He is not what we expected him to be, you joked that he would be old and bearded, while Zuko believed this to be true, he is only twelve. A child with great strength._

 _We've travelled to the most northern and southern points of the world, but this adventure has taken its toll on Zuko. You would not recognise my nephew now, not fully. He has grown in many different ways, but I am worried about him, Rikka. He is conflicted, and I see the fight of his mother and father's families in him._

 _The Earth Kingdom will be our next stop, not that we have stayed any place long for you to write to us, or if so, your letters have not reached us. Zuko needs you now before he loses his way, I do not know what more I can do for my nephew, his temper is more striking than his scar._

 _Rikka, you have always been a trusted friend to Zuko, and so I urge you to come find us in the Earth Kingdom. We have stopped in a village on the road to Ba Sing Se._

 _General Iroh._


	6. Welcome to Ba Sing Se

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I've been rewatching book two so I can write about Ba Sing Se a bot better than what I could have done. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Rikka felt the familiarity of the burlap sack bumping comfortably between her shoulder blades, it had become the only familiar thing since she had set foot on Earth Kingdom soil. She had remembered the village she had come from, the leafy green forests that had surrounded it, but she didn't realise how _brown_ the Earth Kingdom actually was. Sandy and earthy paths seemed to meet her at every stretch and turn. And Iroh and Zuko didn't prove hard to find either. Rikka had passed smaller villages and even farmland on her way to the capital, and each seemed as welcoming as the next, and all just as glad to give her provisions and even if they had information on Zuko and Iroh, or what they had actually called themselves, Lee and Mushi. The direction that they had pointed her in led her into Ba Sing Se. Standing outside of the city seemed terrifyingly intimidating. Looking up at the towering walls, Rikka questioned how Iroh had held it under siege for so long. Rikka stood, gazing up at the walls while being in the shadow.

Getting through the gates had proven more difficult than actually getting to the first, large wall. The guards seemed to be more alert than she had ever imagined they would be. She had remembered what Iroh had said about the inside of the outer wall, how the farmlands and fields seemed stretched on which felt like an impossible time. _Ba Sing Se_ can _weather any siege with the provision given by the farmlands of the outer wall._ The guards had looked at her suspiciously, with her fine clothes and hair she wore loosely. She smiled up at them, prettily. The sun glared down with her, along with the guards. She had thought her story over a thousand times, like she had done with the villagers and farmers, she had told the same story over and over again.

"Hello!" Rikka called up, gripping the straps of her bag tightly in her hands. She waved up at the guards as cheerfully as she could. The guards seemed to study her from on high, they didn't lower the wall for her, not just yet.

"We can't let refugees in! Not through here, you must come in with the others!" Rikka blinked up at them, squinting so she could try and make out the figure that had shouted down at her. They were only shadowy figures, Rikka cupped a hand over her eyes.

"I'm not a refugee, I've come from Omashu!" She called up, taking a step a little closer to the wall. "I've come to stay with some old family in the city!" Rikka could see the figures moved, and reckoned that they were glancing at each other. The wall began to rise, passage enough to let somebody in. Rikka backed away from the dirt and dust that rose around her, they had granted her entrance, however when the walls opened she was met by another set of guards. Rikka had always been proud of her hearing, but the rumbling of the wall had caused Rikka not to hear the two soldiers that had come down.

"Welcome to the outer wall, young lady." They greeted, Rikka felt a leap of distrust, nobody had greeted her so far, in all the places she had been in the Earth Kingdom. For a moment, she thought they knew who she was. He only held out a rough calloused hand to her, which Rikka took uncertainly.

"After what happened in Omashu, I can't blame your hostility." The other spoke, Rikka's eyes widened, so it had been true, Omashu had fallen. Rikka could hardly believe it, she had thought it was only rumours. "You are safe here, Fire Nation will not breech these walls," he glanced wearily towards the wall, "though they have tried." The second guard regarded her in a less friendly manner. He looked her up and down, his lips pressed in a thin line.

"You don't look like you were at Omashu." He said it slowly, and Rikka turned her full attention to him, he was a slightly older man, his beard thick and his hair pulled back from his face in a high bun. Rikka glared at him, he was catching onto her, but she had never thanked Azula more than now. She placed her hand on her torso, feeling the harsh bandages underneath her silken tunic.

"I was just out of the city when the Fire Nation attacked," she lied, "I'm not an Earthbender, so I wasn't much use. I was helping refugees escape when I was blasted with lightening, I don't know who had the power to do it, but by the time I was awake, the refugees were gone." The older guard still didn't seem to trust her, but the friendlier one looked at her pityingly. He patted her shoulder lightly.

"We will escort you to the train station, and it should help you on your way." That was the last Rikka had seen of the two men, and the train journey had proved uncomfortable, Rikka sat still and waited until she was in the great city itself. The inner wall seemed so crammed, the city was filled with buildings and people, Rikka had never seen such a large place before. Even the Fire Nation's capital could not compare.

Xxx

It had proven easier to find Iroh and Zuko than Rikka had thought, it turns out they had made themselves just as famous in Ba Sing Se as they had without the city walls. Rikka had found a small tea shop, and found herself having a conversation with the owner. He was a friendly man, and had even offered her a job due, to what he had called, her 'pretty face'. Rikka kindly declined the offer but stayed polite enough.

"Actually, I'm here looking for some friends of mine, not work I'm afraid." The man nodded his head, and stroked his beard. He had kind eyes, Rikka noted.

"Well, I wish I could get you working here, but who is it you're looking for, I might be able to help you? The city is large, but we were popular for a long while, and many faces passed through here." Rikka doubted that he could help, but she smiled politely at the tea-shop owner and nodded her head.

"I'm looking for two men, well, a man and a boy." Rikka quickly corrected herself, Zuko wasn't quite a man yet. "One is rather old, and the other close to my age, with a scar on his face." Rikka tapped the left side of her face, and the man's eyes widened.

"Mushi and Lee!" He all but shouted, nodding his head excitedly. "I didn't know that they knew anyone in Omashu, or that they lived so close _to_ know anyone in Omashu." Rikka's eyes lit up as leaned across the table, almost too excited at what she had heard. Zuko and Iroh where were she had expected them to be, they were most definitely in the city.

"Yes, you know them? Do you know where they are?" Her heart pounded as she asked the questions, his mouth curved into a wider smile, he nodded his head.

"Oh yes, they used to work here." Rikka couldn't believe her ears, her body shook, she was so close to them now. "I believe Mushi opened a tea shop in the Upper Ring, The Jasmine Dragon. I could have someone take you there, if you'd like?" Rikka couldn't help but nod vigorously, the tea shop owner looked at some of the soldiers gathered round the table.

"Boys," he called over to him, watching them walk towards her, Rikka stiffened slightly, but they didn't seem much bothered by Rikka. "This young lady is friends with Mushi, and I ask that you take this young lady there." He gestured toward Rikka, who smiled at the men. The men cocked their heads at her and turned to the tea-maker.

"Must be Lee's girlfriend," the joked, but smiled at her anyhow. "It's the least we could do for a friend of the Greatest Tea Maker in Ba Sing Se." Rikka tried not to laugh at the nickname that, she presumed Iroh, had gotten for himself. It was very much like Iroh to have himself known in such a way. Rikka stood and bowed to the men, deep and low.

"It would be an honour to travel with you." The smiled to her and gestured for her to rise, before Rikka turned back to tea-shop owner. Rikka flipped open her bag, and stuck her hands inside.

"Thank you so much for the tea, how much do I owe you?" The man flipped away her thanks.

"Any friend of Mushi's is a friend of mine, you don't need to pay for your tea, my friend."

Xxx

And that's how Rikka found herself in the Jasmine Dragon, standing in the doorway looking into the eyes of Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.


	7. Hello

Rikka stood stalk still in the door way of the Jasmine Dragon, her green eyes meeting Zuko's bright amber ones. His hair was shorter, and spiked. He looked more…handsome, even more-so with the scar. The soldiers pushed into the tea shop, calling and waving at Iroh as if they were old friends.

"Mushi, we've got a friend from Omashu for you!" They called, Rikka glanced at Iroh, she was still frozen in her place, her torso hurt from all the fast-paced movement of Ba Sing Se, but she still tried to remain as the girl from Omashu. She couldn't run to Iroh like the little girl in her wanted to do. Iroh placed down the tea-pot he had been holding, and placed it on the table. He moved quickly towards her, and pulled her close. It felt odd, being hugged by Iroh, but Rikka allowed herself to be hug the old General back. She could see Zuko over his shoulder, talking with the soldiers. They were nudging him and saying something which caused them to smile and Zuko to look away while he blushed. Rikka detangled herself from Iroh, and found herself walking to Zuko. She stopped in front of him.

"It's nice to see you again," she couldn't find the ability to say Zuko's fake name, and knew that she couldn't say his real one. She contained the need to hug him, and felt the eyes of the tea shop on her. Iroh turned to his nephew, still smiling.

"Lee, why don't you take Rikka to the back of the shop and make her comfortable. We will close early today." He nodded to Zuko and turned back to the soldiers. "We are closing early, but please come again for some free tea." Rikka didn't see or hear the rest of the conversation, Zuko had taken her by the arm, and led her passed the customers and into a small room at the back of the tea-shop. It had a small desk, some chairs and even a table. Rikka knelt down on one of the thing cushions that were laid out around the table. Zuko sat across the table from her.

"It's good to see you again, Rikka." He had almost repeated the words that she had said to him, she smiled politely at him, it felt almost too formal. Rikka slipped her bag from her shoulders, and found that Zuko was watching her. She glanced at him and smiled.

"Green looks good on you," she joked, when she got no response, Rikka clasped her hands on the table. "Your Uncle says you were unwell on your way to Ba Sing Se." Zuko looked at him blankly in confusion.

"I was unwell, but while I was in Ba Sing Se." He stated, he was watching Rikka too, the difference only a few years between them had made. Zuko seemed stiffer, angrier. He wasn't the Prince she had remembered. Both of them sat in silence, Zuko looked everywhere but at Rikka, Rikka didn't look anywhere but at Zuko. By the time Iroh had come in, he found the two teenagers sitting in complete silence. The old man placed down a tray, and looked at both of the teenagers before sitting himself down on one of the cushions. He lay out the three cups and poured tea into each of them.

"Rikka, it has been too long." Iroh handed Rikka her cup, and continued smiling, but his eyes had gone completely serious. "I think we need to talk, about your stay in the Fire Nation." Rikka blinked at Iroh confused, while even Zuko looked at them both. Rikka lowered her eyes, whoever had told Iroh, he knew. His smile may have been calm but his eyes were as serious as she had ever seen them. Rikka took a deep breath, she shook with fear, but she had to tell them, she realised. The pain in her torso began to throb. Rikka lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, and with a shaking breath began to tell them what had happened.

They listened without interruption, listened to the three years of pain and agony that she had faced, the torture that Ozai ensured Rikka would suffer for Zuko's sake. Iroh sat without saying a word, but Zuko sat, fidgeting in his seat. Finally, Rikka stood and flashed Zuko a rueful grin. That was when Zuko stood, his hands slamming against the table.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" He yelled, Iroh flinched away, but Rikka didn't. She had seen Zuko's temper before, it was a rare sight, but Rikka had seen it before. She faced Zuko down, almost like she had faced down Azula. "Rikka!" He growled her name, Rikka narrowed her own eyes.

"I would rather see you banished and suffer a couple of bolts of lightning than see you dead!" She yelled back, Zuko didn't flinch either, Rikka had always been the hot tempered one, she had always been easily angered, and quick to fight back. Zuko looked down at her, the height difference between them had changed incredibly.

"How idiotic could you be? You could've died!"

"You could've as well!" Rikka yelled at the top of her lungs, it was then that Iroh stood, he was no longer smiling but glowering. He looked between the both of them, like he was looking at two small children arguing over a toy.

"Now, both of you are acting like children. Zuko, what Rikka has done may have saved your life." Rikka looked at Zuko almost smugly. "But it was still stupid to go through it all on your own. Zuko you are a Prince of the Fire Nation, and Rikka you are a Lady. Will you both stop arguing for a moment and think about what has been given to you both." Rikka looked at Iroh and then Zuko, before picking up her burlap sack.

"You're right, General. I've been given the chance to return to my home, I shouldn't have come looking for you both." She swung the bag over one shoulder, and turned away from both men. It was a difficult choice, but she had relied on both Zuko and Iroh for too long, and coming to Ba Sing Se had only proven that. She could hear them moving, as she placed her hand against the door to slide it open. She could hear them talking, saying her name, but their voices sounded numb, the room began to tip and spin. Rikka blacked out before she could feel herself meet the ground.

Xxx

Zuko leapt over the table, his heart pounding as he watched Rikka fall, it had been Iroh that had got to her first. Zuko had never seen his Uncle move so quickly, but Zuko could now see why he was both feared and loved in the Fire Nation. Zuko watched as Iroh had moved some of Rikka's hair out of her face. Zuko came forward and knelt beside Rikka. Her breaths were shallow; he had never seen her so still. Iroh looked at Zuko, he looked terrifying.

"Zuko, pick up Rikka, I'm going to roll out a mat for her." He seemed so calm, but Zuko nodded his head. Very carefully, he picked up Rikka, ignoring her bag that had fallen on the floor. Rikka felt too light in Zuko's arms, her skin had tanned in the Earth Kingdom sun and the green tunic she wore. Iroh rolled out the mat and placed one of the pillows that surrounded the table on the mat, where Zuko would place Rikka's head. Zuko carried Rikka over and put her down gently. She lay ever so still on the mat, her dark hair fanned out on the pillow. For Zuko, Rikka looked like she was sleeping. Zuko looked up at his uncle desperately, before looking down at Rikka again. Her tunic had ridden up slightly.

"Uncle, what's wrong with her?" Zuko seemed panic as he looked down at Rikka. He then saw it, the bandages, it was Iroh that lifted the tunic up slightly. Iroh winced at the bandages and shook his head. They had become dirtied, and where the bandages ended, Iroh could see the red lines that spiked out from beneath them.

"Her injuries," he shook his head down at Rikka, "she hasn't had the time to heal. She has over-exerted herself." Iroh placed a hand on Rikka's cheek. "I shouldn't have brought you to the Fire Nation, you were far safer with your mother." Zuko glanced up at Iroh, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"I thought you had brought Rikka to the Fire Nation _for_ her safety, Uncle?" Zuko questioned, Iroh had already stood, and headed towards a small sink in the corner of the room. He picked up the bucket at the side, filled it and brought it towards Rikka and Zuko, a clean cloth hanging from the side.

"I knew this day would come, that I would have to tell you about how I came across Rikka."


	8. Iroh's First Love

**(A/N: So, I decided to write Iroh's a bit of Iroh's past and how it ties into how he stumbled across Rikka. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Iroh had found himself sitting slouched at the dining table, his head resting bored in his hand. Ozai sat across from him, on his father's left, and not the right like he wanted. Azulon, old and grey, sat at the head of the table, hands clasped. They had sat in silence for ages now, Iroh felt his little brother's own contempt rippling over from the other side of the table.

"As you both know, the world is changing because of the Fire Nation, and it is due to us, as the royal family of the Fire Nation to lead the world by example. Thereby, I have ensured that Iroh, as Crown Princes, you shall join our forces and you, Ozai," the Fire Lord looked to his youngest son, "you are to stay in the Fire Nation. The people will be happy to see one of their prince's weather the war with them at the home front." Azulon then waved them away, Iroh stood and bowed, but Ozai went nowhere. Iroh moved a little faster out of the room, he didn't want to hear yet another argument between his father and brother. The large doors shut behind Iroh, and the guards that stood outside it all seemed to straighten, all but one. A young woman stood in the large hallway, outside of the dining room doors, her hands clasped behind her back. Iroh noted she was a pretty girl, her dark hair tumbled behind down passed her shoulders, her clothes typical of a Fire Nation soldier, and her eyes were not amber but golden. She bowed quickly before straightening.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, General Iroh." Iroh looked at her, and tried to smile politely. She was a very pretty girl, he noted. But there was something about her that made him not want to cross her. She had a sword by her side and a rueful look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He heard the own condescending quip in his voice, and instantly regretted it. Her eyes turned cold, and her body stiffened. Her lips curved up slightly, and he could see now, the look of a soldier that had seen too many battels in such a short time.

"My name is Captain Ryzuki, I'm your new captain, General." Iroh blinked, she looked too young to be a captain, and he had rarely seen women in his father's army. She stood tall despite how short she was, and her arms crossed over his chest. Iroh nodded his head slowly, trying to work out how in Agni this girl had worked out where he was so quickly.

"Well, Ryzuki, it's a pleasure to meet you. But I was going in this direction…for tea." Iroh pointed, turning to the right and began walking. He thought he was out of the clear when he heard the voice ring towards him.

"I don't think so General, your army is waiting for you."

Xxx

Ryzuki had proven to be someone that even Iroh didn't want to mess with, it didn't take him long to realise that _his_ army, the troops _he_ commanded had once called Ryzuki general and that she had been demoted for his sake. She was seen as one of the best, and soon Iroh had discovered that Ryzuki was one of the few non-benders to be in a place of command in the Fire Nation Army. However, he had not gotten very close to her until a certain battle in the Earth Kingdom.

Iroh had never seen so much carnage, the Earthbenders had proven to be a formidable force, even for a small village, they seemed to be putting Iroh's troops to shame and yet, they fought with him all the same. They listened to Iroh, and even the injured fought in the name of Azulon. Iroh had been in the middle of it all, when he had realised he had lost his captain. She had disappeared in the fray, and he began to worry. His heart pounding, she was never very difficult to find in battle, but now she was. It wasn't until the battle had been won, and they had taken the village and its outer farmlands that he spotted her. Ryzuki stood, her sword to the throat of who was in charge, his guards lay still at Ryzuki's feet. The man's fine clothes were all ripped. Iroh felt a sense of relief, he had always worried when he lost a man in battle, but Ryzuki worried him more. She had encouraged her men to follow him, and if she had died…even the Great Dragon of the West wouldn't know what to do.

"General" She called over, waving her hand at him, and smiling widely. She was bloody and dirty, she looked like she had been through a war, her hair had come loose from the top bun she had had it in, but it was the first time she had looked so free and happy.

After that battle, some of Iroh's men had stayed behind to man the village until more troops were disbanded, Ryzuki had let the village leader live after his surrender. He had found her in her quarters later that night. The battle had taken its toll on the whole crew, it seemed as time went on the Earth Kingdom was becoming far harder to beat. Iroh took a breath and knocked on the large metal door, she answered it almost instantly. Her smile was the same, stiff smile she normally wore around him. Her eyebrows arched.

"General Iroh, is there something I can help you with?" She was just as stiff and formal as she usually was. Iroh rubbed the back of his head and Ryzuki thought he looked a lot like a small child than the heir to the entire Fire Nation.

"Well, you see, I wanted to thank you, Captain Ryzuki. For your words in our last battle, I don't think we would have won today if you hadn't advised me before hand." Iroh stumbled over his words awkwardly, his cheeks turning a gentle shade of pink.

"Well," Ryzuki looked down at her feet slightly embarrassed, "it was only out of concern for my men, General. But you're welcome." Iroh nodded and turned away when he heard Ryzuki speak softly. "You have some of the greatest men in the Fire Nation, General. They aren't just soldiers, they need to know that their leader will fight with and for them." Iroh looked over his shoulder and nodded to Ryzuki, before leaving.

Xxx

"I love you," Iroh's words were gentle and incredibly soft. He and Ryzuki sat on a blanket, overlooking the Fire Nation capital from on top of a cliff, a picnic basket lay between them. Ryzuki's eyes widened as she looked at Iroh, her heart thumping.

"Iroh, I-" Her words died in her throat, and Iroh took her small hand in his larger ones.

"Ryzuki, I don't expect an answer, I know I've been betrothed to someone else, but I had to say it, before my wedding." Iroh seemed rushed and panicked, Ryzuki touched the general's bearded cheek. So much had happened between them, once the Fire Lord had heard of their relationship, he had revoked Ryzuki of her title, she no longer belonged to the Fire Nation Army, she had lost everything. Yet, she had to see Iroh, even after she had heard of his engagement, just once more. He had written letter after letter to her, telling her of how he felt, towards her and toward them.

"Iroh, my darling love, I'm sorry. I want to return your feelings, but I can't and you know we have to stop seeing each other and especially writing to each other. If your father finds out we've continued to deny him, he will have my head." She tried to explain, Iroh turned his head so that he could kiss Ryzuki's palm. His eyes fluttering closed.

"I wouldn't let that happen to you." Iroh whispered softly, Ryzuki just smiled at him.

"You wouldn't have a choice."

Xxx

Five years, Iroh had counted them all, since Ryzuki had been banished, his father had done it to punish him, he had realised in the end. Even after Ryzuki had ended their affair, after she had told him that they couldn't be Iroh didn't listen, and so, he defied his father. After she had left, there became a difference between General Iroh and the Iroh that had loved Ryzuki were two completely different men. He fought for the Fire Nation with an iron fist that struck fear into every nation, he had made his name known.

The village was far stronger, at least by will. They lacked Earthbenders but not brave men. Men who were willing to fight the army that marched on their shores. Iroh had cut down the first wave of men that came to fight him, his soldiers running into houses and dragging people out, but that was when he met his gave. The man was a lot larger than Iroh, towering over him like a true giant, built like a mountain. He had stormed out of the house that Iroh's own soldiers had tried to drag him out of, and Iroh watched as the man Earthbent the Fire Nation soldiers away from him.

"Surrender!" Iroh shouted to the burly Earthbender, "and I will spare you and your men." The Earthbender regarded Iroh with tired, green eyes before smirking.

"I would rather die than surrender myself or village to the Fire Nation." The man barked back, Iroh had seen many men who stood as he did, accepting that they would fight to their deaths. Iroh hated this part, but it was for the Fire Nation and for his son. Iroh allowed himself to fall into the stance that meant he was about to fight back. Iroh watched as the Earthbender fell into his own stance, ready to fight for his life. Iroh got ready to throw the first blow when he saw it, she was as fast as lightning, and incredibly small. She wore a brown tunic, her dark hair braided, and her eyes were a rueful green.

"Rikka!" The man shouted her name, she was a child, she couldn't have been much older than Iroh's nephew, but she stood with her father and the men of her village like a true soldier. He watched the small child fall into a stance, an Earthbender, Iroh had thought. "Rikka, go back inside with your mother!" Iroh had never seen a man more panicked, but he couldn't blame the Earthbender, it was nothing but a father's worry.

"No daddy, I won't let them hurt you, I will fight them." She was fierce, and Iroh couldn't help but feel impressed by this tiny soldier. The man willed himself to keep calm, but it was too late, the little girl was already moving stances, Iroh prepared himself to block earth and rock but he was a little less prepared from the burst of fire that came from the girl. Iroh blocked it last minute, and it was enough to catch him off guard. The great Dragon of the West stumbled back, and looked at the little green-eyed girl in amazement.

"How-"

"Leave, go away! This is our village; you can't take it!" The little girl screamed, stomping her foot and falling into another stance. She was trained as an Earthbender, but Iroh could see the spark in her green eyes, a spark that every Firebender was born with. Iroh took a step forward, reaching a hand out. Perhaps it was the shock that led him to stumble forward, but she shouldn't have been possible, he had never seen a child quite like this little girl.

"Keep away from her!" The voice struck a nerve, it caused Iroh to freeze, and between the Iroh and the little girl was steel, steel of a blade he had known so well. He followed the arm that held it, and Iroh found himself looking into the golden eyes of Ryzuki. "Keep away from my daughter." She spat.


	9. Waking Up

Zuko clung onto Rikka's hand, she still lay incredibly still, but he struggled to. Iroh's words sunk down into the very pit of his stomach, his eyes focused only on Rikka's face. He tried to imagine her being that wilful girl who was willing to face down _his_ uncle, and how she had been so shy in the face of the then enemy country.

"I don't understand," Zuko finally managed to say, "why did her parents let her go? Why didn't they keep you away from her?" He wanted to imagine Rikka playing in the village, dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes, not the guarded girl he had got to know. He wanted to know the loyal girl who had gone to defend her father, not the girl that had defied all figures of authority.

"Rikka had made the choice, not all the men who had come to take the village and colonise it had fought under Ryzuki, and so, I could not hide Rikka from my father." Even Iroh was looking down at her, both worry and pride in her eyes. "She decided to defend her village and sacrifice herself. Ryzuki had even offered to face me in an even duel." Iroh smiled down at Rikka, like she had been the one who wanted to fight him. "But nothing seemed stronger than the will of this little girl, Rikka carried the pride of the Earth Kingdom in her little heart. And when I brought her to the Fire Nation and she had befriended you, I knew she would be good for you." Rikka stirred, her bandages had been changed and her wounds cleaned. Iroh had tucked a blanket around her and shook his head. It was typical of Rikka to get herself injured in such a way.

"Uncle, there is no way we can carry her to the apartment, it would draw too much attention." Zuko rationalised as he looked down at Rikka. She was small and barely breathing, but to Zuko she looked like she was just sleeping. Iroh nodded his head in agreement.

"One of us will have to stay the night, encase she wakes." He was stroking his beard, and looking at Zuko quizzically. Zuko was still gazing down at Rikka before he looked up at his Uncle confused, amber meeting amber.

"I will, the customers will be considered if they don't see you." Iroh nodded, and stood. Rubbing his back and stretching as he did so. "Goodnight, Uncle." Zuko nodded in a half acknowledgement. Iroh smiled warmly and walked towards the door, patting Zuko on the back as he stood closer to him.

"Goodnight, Prince Zuko."

Xxx

 _Rikka sat at a table, she seemed to have to stretched so should meet the eyes of the man across the table's eyes. He was older, and bearded. His red armour the colour of blood. He was looking over at her curiously, and it hit Rikka that the man was Iroh. Iroh from when they had first met. She had never seen him look so quizzically at her._

 _"I would rather fall on my own sword than let the Fire Nation take my daughter!" The woman to Rikka's right growled. Her dark hair tumbled down to her mid-back, her golden eyes were as terrifying as fire in that moment. She was beautiful, Rikka noted, so incredibly beautiful. Rikka saw the woman's hand touch the hilt of her sword almost subconsciously._

 _"Ryzuki, please, I can't keep your daughter a secret, not all of these men owe their life to you. They will sooner tell my father that your daughter is something unique than lie to protect her." Rikka knew Iroh was trying to reason, but she could see that the woman (Ryzuki) was not having it. "Ryzuki, please understand-"_

 _"I'll go." Rikka couldn't contain the words that tumbled from her mouth. "It will save everyone, right?" She was looking at Iroh brightly, and she could feel the tension like a knife. Rikka felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to meet bright green eyes. They were the same shade of green as her own, but there was something gentle there._

 _"Rikka isn't going anywhere." He spoke to Iroh, but looked at Rikka. He squeezed her shoulder and Rikka felt guilt falling on her tiny shoulders._

 _"Sheil is right, our daughter is not going anywhere. Iroh, your father can reign down a thousand soldiers on this village, but you will not take my daughter from me. Not like your damned nation has taken everything else." The woman's voice was a venomous bite, but Rikka couldn't understand, they could save lives if she just went! She could feel tears well in her eyes and her hands curl into fists._

 _"Please! Let me go! I don't want anyone else to die!" It was such a childish wail, but it to make even the great general look at her pityingly._

 _Xxx_

Rikka bolted upright, her heart racing, her body hurting. Sweat seemed to drench her whole body, and the weight at her side shifted so that it wasn't there anymore. Rikka gazed around the room confused, she looked around the room and knew that it was recognisable but she couldn't really think of where it was exactly. She turned her head to see Zuko lying beside her. He was sleeping, curled in a ball but facing her. Rikka smiled down at him, she had remembered keeping an eye on Zuko as he slept after the Agni Kai, and how different he looked now. He'd lost the innocent curve to his face, he was all sharp edges now. His hair fell into his eyes and she decided to push it back. The light touch seemed to wake him, his eyes fluttering over to reveal the amber underneath. He groaned and smiled up at her sleepily.

"You're finally awake," he muttered, his hand reaching up to touch her cheek. Before it could though, he stiffened, and his eyes widened. He sat up quickly, startling Rikka. "You're awake! Rikka, in all of Agni." He threw his arms around her shoulders, dragging her close to him. Zuko smelt of sweat, but also of pine and tea. He was clutching Rikka tightly to him, like he had never touched her before. It felt odd, but Rikka let herself fall into the hug, wrapping her own arms over his broad shoulders, she had missed her idiot Prince terribly. How could he not see that? He stroked her hair with his free hand, and she could feel the tangles in it. Zuko didn't seem bothered by it, he just sat there holding her for what felt like so long.

"Zuko," Rikka finally breathed out, pushing away slightly. "Zuko, you're acting like I died." Rikka tried to joke, but it didn't seem to wash well with Zuko, who now held both her hands. They were rough but warm to the touch, Rikka looked down at their hands, her own had tanned over time so she was no longer as pale as she had been in the Fire Nation, his were still as pale, but larger than what she could remember.

"I saw your injuries, the burns, I nearly thought you would die." He whispered, he was looking at her though, but at her torso, where her bandages hid under a silk tunic.


End file.
